Chaos Naruto
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: Naruto as Chaos, the child of Order
1. Chapter 1

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom with my latest fic. This one see's Naruto becoming the son of Chaos. I don't own anything except OC's original jutsu, and original style's.**

**Review or I'll have Kakashi and Itachi trap you in a genjutsu involving Orochimaru, Gai,Lee ,Sasuke, Kankuro, and Killer Bee!**

**Chapter 1**

A blonde boy of about 4 could be seen cuddled up, trying not to freeze as he slept in his brand new apartment. The only reason he was given this apartment was because his grandpa had asked where he had been staying after the mean villagers beat him up.

It was brand new apartment, in a brand new complex. So there was nothing for him to sleep on or in. The only thing the boy had on was his tattered white shirt, and orange shorts, and it's the middle of December. The boy shivering mumbled in his sleep "So cold."

Across the village in a tall red tower was a man appearing to be in his late 60's with a tired expression on his face. The man was dressed in a white robe with red at the bottom. He looking out the window sighed and said "The only way his life can get better is if a divine being decided to help."

He turning to the picture scowled and said "Or if his idiot mother hadn't decided her clan was more important then her son. Arrogant Uchiha. Tobirama-sensei might have been right about them. The only good Uchiha is a dead Uchiha, with the exception being Hitachi-chan."

He then decided to do some paperwork to get his mind off of things. He didn't know it but a mega divine being had heard what he had said, and agreed wholeheartedly with his statement and planned on fixing that right now.

Sarutobi looked up when a sudden darkness descended upon the village hidden in the leaves. With this darkness a chill like none other came. He looking out the widow gained wide eyes spotting pitch black snowflakes, and ice shards falling to the ground. He getting up and approaching the window, gasped spotting ice quickly covering the window. He then felt a shiver go through his body hearing a wolf's howl, a eagle's screech, a elk grunt, a dragon roar, a orca sing, a lion roar and a heavenly song.

He didn't know but each of the creatures he had heard was in the village, multiple packs of downright giant wolves could be seen searching the village for something. Eagles the size of airplanes could be seen circling above the village. Elks taller then most buildings could be seen roaming the village, their horns standing proudly. Multiple types and sized dragons, could be scouring the village. Walking orca's could be seen climbing buildings peeking in windows. Lion's were breaching clan compounds, sniffing, and searching. The heavenly voices revealed to be gorgeous woman, with shark, crocodile, or dolphin like traits. These women were moving through the village, putting people to sleep, or dragging them outside to freeze.

Sarutobi himself feeling the cold, shuddered and said "Dear Kami it has to be below 10 degrees outside and it's still dropping."

The wolves and the orca's finding the complex the boy was sleeping in, started to alert the rest of the groups and their master.

At the south gates a figure seemed to appear from the very air itself. It was clearly a woman. She had long bluish-white hair that billowed and cascaded down to the ground. Her face was flawless and held this regal look. Her eyes were glowing white with pure power. Her eyebrows were plucked and trimmed adding on the noble look she exhumed. She was at least 6 feet tall, and if it weren't for the silver high collared hime-style kimono covering her frame, it would be assumed she was very muscular and fit.

She wore no shoes, as her bare feet gently touched the ground with each step. Ice also formed on the ground with each step. She arriving at the boy's apartment complex, simply floated up to his floor, which was at the very top.

Gently opening the door, she walked in and frowned spotting the now shivering boy. Snapping her fingers she ordered two of the wolves and two of the lions to grant the boy warmth. The boy instantly stopped shivering, and snuggled into the fur of one of the lions. She smiling at this motioned for a few of the women, elk's, dragons, orcas, and eagles, to come inside. Once they came inside she closed the door. She looking at the boy asked in a smooth, and cold voice "Is he warm enough yet?"

An elk nuzzling the boy grunted in what sounded like a yes. She smiling said "Bring him to me."

One of the women nodding gently removed the boy from the little circle, and handed him to the first lady. She smiling waved her hand and breast were loose. Placing her right nipple into his open mouth, she forced milk to flow from it, and hoped that he would suckle. She let out a small happy gasp when he did start to suckle. Smiling at this, she waved her hand, and a large comfy chair appeared. Gently setting down she said, in a voice that all in the village who hadn't been put asleep by the sirens could hear "You are indeed correct Hiruzen Sarutobi. That is why I Chaos the primordial being responsible for the upkeep of the many dimensions. Keeper of order and peace. Most powerful being in existence has decided to help the poor boy out. As I speak to you he is suckling from me, and drinking my primordial milk. This will change him entirely. His blood, his body, even his soul will be changing. He will become my child, along with the child of the titaness of the night Nyx, and the child of the very first tailed beast Juubi. To do so he must suckle for exactly two days. During this time I suggest no one go outside, even though the only people awake right now are Hatake Kasumi, Uchiha Hitachi, Ichiraku Ayame, Ichiraku Teuchi, and Sarutobi Hiruzen. His attackers from tonight have been frozen to death, and as we speak their souls are being absorbed by my sirens."

She then crossing her legs said "Hitachi-san I know that you love him, even though he's your first cousin. I also know of the rebellious thoughts of most of your clan. The only one's not guilty of such thoughts are yourself, your mother, your aunt, and your darling little sister. Wait two more years to see if things get any better if not, slaughter almost all of them, and Sarutobi as of right now she is Uchiha Itachi, and if that comes to pass, Itachi will be the one who slaughtered the clan, while Hitachi will be innocent. That is all I will be informing you of at this moment, besides the fact that this apartment complex will be turned into a palace fit for a king or queen."

She then stopped talking out loud, and started to gently rock the suckling boy in her arms. Outside the apartment complex started going through a dramatic change.

It turned the same color as ice, as large ice shards started to form on the side, and the front. The other apartments, started to freeze over, and vanish as the building started to grow taller, until soon the building was taller than the Hokage tower. It then became as wide as three building, and the two empty spaces around it, quickly became consumed by the tower.

Five minutes later a ice coated palace stood towering in the village. Chaos feeling this, and enjoying that she was now in a throne room/ bedroom said "Good now my sirens go fetch furniture for this castle. My dragons go to the bottom floor and dig, about thirty feet down, and create a basement. Wolves go outside and create kennels for future animals, and let some pups sleep in their. Lions go create a fence around this place, so that you all may roam freely. Eagles create a bird habitat in the east wing of the palace. Orcas create an armory, and fill it up with weapons, from Nuclear Bombs, to Zanpakto's. If it needs ammunition get the rounds."

All of the creatures took off to their jobs. She then making a desk much like the hokage's appear, waved her hands and made papers appear. She looking at them smiled as they were pre-made marriage papers. She then picking up the book also on the table, cracked it open. She flipping a few pages smiled and wrote on the paper.

"Subaku Temari, daughter of 4th Kazekage is herby engaged to the heir of the Namikaze Clan. This paper is not a peace treaty, and has been agreed to by both her father and mother. She is to be brought to Konoha during the chunin exams to meet her future lover."

She then placing the paper in a drawer smiled when a copy was sent to Suna, and one was place in Sarutobi's office.

Picking up the next four sheets of paper. She then wrote "Nii Yugito, Samui, and Karui and Mabui all of Kumo are herby engaged to the heir of the Namikaze Clan. This paper is not a peace treaty and treating as such would call for war. They are to be brought to Konoha during the chunin exams."

She then put the papers in the drawer, knowing that duplicated.

She then did the same for Terumi Mei, Uzumaki Karin, Uzumaki Tayuya, Uchiha Sayuri, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Hitachi, Yamanaka Ino, Ichiraku Ayame, Inuzuka Tsume, Inuzuka Hana, Inuzuka Kira, Aburame Izuna, Haruno Mebuki, and Nara Yoshino.

Once finished with all of those papers, she smiled spotting her sirens in front of her.

Looking around the room smiling at how polished it looked. She then said "Alright my sirens now go retrieve clothing, for both genders along with placing the slave seals on Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Hitomi, Hyuga Sarah, and Koharu."

All the sirens nodded and vanished. She then turning her eyes to the suckling child smiled and said "You will be legendary."

Two days later Chaos removed the child from her now very sore breast.

Covering them back up she gently placed the child in it's new bed. She standing up, placed a few scrolls in the bed near the child and kissed it in the middle of it's forehead.

She walking towards the window said "I cannot spend anymore time here my new child, for that I apologize. I am needed in the Greek dimension as order is not structured there. My scrolls will explain everything, and hopefully when I'm finally able to visit you, I'll have a couple more people for you."

She then gaining a hard look on her face said "No matter if they want to or not. Even if I have to make them slaves to you, or brainwash them, you get anything and everything you could even want."

She then stepped out the window, the terrible storm, and most of the creatures vanishing. As soon as the storm vanished, it seemed that everyone woke up, many people yawning.

Sarutobi himself was quickly heading towards the boy's home. When he got there he blinked spotting what looked like a thick forest. With a raised eyebrow he walked towards the forest, and gasped sensing an incredibly powerful illusion placed on the area. He only felt it because of his power. Pushing inside the illusion, he gasped spotting the beautiful scenery around him. He feeling Hitachi and Kasumi enter behind him, heard both women gasp.

Shaking their heads, the three of them made their way to the castle. Entering it, they felt strange, thinking that it was going to be cold in the castle. Instead they found a pleasant warmth flowing inside of the castle. They then figuring that the boy was at the top, climbed the stairs to the very top of the castle.

Arriving there, they gasped spotting what looked like a solid ice, and crystal door. Opening it, Sarutobi gasped at the inside of the room.

Moving, they came across the peacefully sleeping form of the child. Sarutobi was about to wake him up, when his eyes opened up, and all three people gasped. Starring at the three of them was a silver version of a fully matured Sharingan.

The child sitting up rubbed his eyes, yawned and asked "What's going on Old man?"

Sarutobi spotting the scrolls said "I have no idea Naruto, but those scrolls might."

Naruto looking at the scrolls picked the first one up and opened it. It read "_Dear Naruto, This scroll is to let you know what has happened to you, while the others are a map, a storage scroll, a indebt look into the many bloodlines, a indebt look into you new animals, and the key to your new library. Now first of all my name is Chaos, and I am the primordial being that controls order and peace. I came to your village to do a few things. The most important was to become your new Kaa-chan. That's right I'm your mom now. That means you are a demi-primordial. This also means you are more powerful then most gods, and could possibly be considered one. In order for me to do this, you had to drink my breast milk for two days straight. Don't worry everything else was frozen, or sleep so you didn't miss anything. You also gain quite a few powers and bloodlines from me. Like for instance the Hyoton, you can now create ice, snow and other frozen things. Unlike other mortals that have this bloodline, yours is pure, so with a little practice you could summon a blizzard, or a ice storm, or even freeze entire lakes with just a look. Another I will inform you of is the Bakuton. This basically allows you turn anything you touch into a ticking time bomb. Imagine turning an enemy that you release back to their group into an explosive that could kill and take out your enemies. Yours is even more powerful as you can literally turn the ground your enemy is standing on into a bomb. A power I will inform you of is pure immortality. This means that you cannot die. You can age as you want, you can even get sick if you want, but you cannot die. If someone rips your heart out, you just simply grow another. If someone blows you up, you simply reform. Another of your powers is the ability to shift genders at will. I don't have to explain this one. You now live in a palace fit for a king or queen. It is protected by a heavy and very powerful genjutsu, that only allows those you trust to enter. That's all for this scroll, oh and I'll be back in four years to see how you're doing and possibly with presents. Love Chaos_"

Naruto smiled at this and hugged the scroll to his chest. He then placing in on his new nightstand reached for the next scroll.

An hour later he had read all of the scrolls and said "Old Man I refuse to be put in that stupid excuse for a ninja-training facility known as the Academy. Thus I will take the genin exams in one month. I promise you that I will pass it, when I do Kasumi-chan is to become my sensei and I her apprentice."

Sarutobi hearing this decided to humor the boy and said "Sure Naruto if you can pass the genin exams in one month. I'll make Kasumi your sensei. I'll also give you an open bank account so that you can have custom weapons forged for you from the land of iron. I'll even name you then clan head of a new clan, and give you full access to the hokage vault."

Naruto extending his hand out, knowing that the contract was already written said "Shake on it Jiji."

Sarutobi shaking Naruto's hand would come to regret this day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom here with the long awaited 2nd chapter of Chaos Naruto. You get the overflow of Naruto's life from 4 to 9 years old age. He saves Kiri and gains a few names in the bingo book. It's not much action, but in the next chapter I plan on doing some fillers and Naruto goes on his very first date. Naruto will also meet one of the greek goddesses. Possibly Artemis or maybe Hera. Anyway Next to be updates are God of Carnage, Cold Uzumaki, and, Perfect Naruko and Blood on the Dance Floor. As for my first three, yeah if you want you can adopt Hail to the Queen, and This is War. Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom is getting reworked, and will hopefully be reborn soon. **

**TTJOD "Naruto do the disclaimer bro."**

**Naruto "Ten Ten Jackal of Doom doesn't own anything besides Original Characters, Original bloodlines, and Original Jutsu. Lawers can kiss his ass. Now will you give me the powers of Hiei or Trigon, or maybe Majiin Buu. Maybe You can make me the rebirth of Madara, except you know good and hook me up with Yuago, or Temari, Kurenai, or Anko, or Hana, or maybe Mikoto-chan."**

**TTJOD sweat dropping said "Maybe. Stop pestering me."**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

One month later and Naruto was standing in front of the shell shocked Sarutobi and council. Not only had he passed the genin exams, he had done so with practiced ease, and with a blindfold on. Naruto was looking at Sarutobi with eyes that promised pain if he didn't comply to his end of the bargain. Sarutobi sighing said "Alright from this day forward Namikaze Uchiha Naruto is now a genin of the village hidden in the leaves. He is also the apprentice of Hatake Kasumi and to be given an open bank account so that he may order custom weapons from the land of iron, and is declared the head of a new clan which will be…?" Naruto smiling said "Arashi-Uzumaki as with the permission of Uzumaki Kushina, I plan on bringing glory back to the name Uzumaki." Sarutobi smiling at this said "Naruto Uzumaki-Arashi Uchiha Namikaze. Very good, his palace, yes he has a palace as I and two others have seen it, along with any jutsu he create, are declared his. If anyone has a problem with that they can kiss my ass." The meeting was dismissed, with many civilians glaring at Naruto with hate. Naruto being him, pulled down his eyelids and stuck his tongue out at them, pissing them off even more. He then followed Sarutobi to his office, and sat down in the chair to wait for Kasumi. Naruto then asked "So when's the next chunin selection exams?" Sarutobi said "A year." Naruto smiling said "Good as in a year I'll become a chunin, and after that I'll become jonin, but I might wait a few years to do that. You know get some respect built up." Sarutobi nodding said "Sounds good to me." Kasumi then arrived and smiled spotting the headband on Naruto's forehead. Naruto popping out of his seat said "Kasumi-sensei I am ready for whatever you decided to throw at me." Kasumi's smile then transformed into a smirk as she said "Good as I heard your little plan, and I'm going to put you through the ringer. Hokage-sama has already agreed to making our training ground, number 44. Meet me there tomorrow with all of your gear, and pack for three weeks. During this time, we will be sending shadow clones to complete D-rank missions." Naruto saluting said "Hai Kasumi-sensei." He then ran out of the door, planning on studying in his library for a few hours, and start learning his the first of his father's jutsu. The Rasengan. Kasumi shaking her head asked "You can feel it can't you Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi smiling at the door said "Yes I can Kasumi. He's gonna be legendary, he's already breaking records as he not only got a absolute perfect on his genin exams, but is the youngest genin in all of history." Kasumi looking at the Hokage monument said "He's gonna surpass Minato-sensei and everyone that has come before him." Sarutobi smiling said "Good as after he becomes Jonin maybe I can give him this accursed job." Kasumi giggled and vanished to get ready for her new student. Sarutobi glaring at the paperwork on his desk said "I will defeat you, you evil filthy paperwork." He swore that the paperwork started to chuckle evilly.

Three weeks later and Sarutobi was banging his head on his desk. Why, because Naruto had not only mastered the Rasengan, but had added elements to it, and if the frozen half of the forest of death was any indication was quite skilled at fusing it with his Hyoton. He looking at Kasumi, who was giggling asked "Are the two of you ready for a mission?" Kasumi giggling said "Hai Hokage-sama." He reaching into a drawer said "Good your mission is to deliver this scroll to the village hidden in the waterfalls. Along the way you may encounter some bandits. Leave today." Both people nodded, and Sarutobi face palmed when they vanished in swirl of leaves. Naruto now tree hopping beside Kasumi was trying not to laugh as Kasumi was reading what he knew was porn. Personally he hated the book, but the happy perverted giggles coming from Kasumi was amusing to him. He then stopped in his tracks and looked down. He growled spotting a bandit about to rape some poor woman. Naruto dropping down, silently snuck up on the man, with his Hyoton Rasengan in his hand. He slamming it into the bandit smiled when the man turned into a thousand shattered ice crystals. Naruto then looking at the wide eyed woman and said "Head in the direction we came from, and you'll find a village, when you get there ask for the Hokage, and say that Naruto sent you." She nodding with grateful eyes took off towards the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto jumping back in the tree's sweat dropped as Kasumi hadn't even noticed. Shaking his head he followed his sensei to Taki.

A year later and Naruto was warming up for the finals of the chunin exams. He had entered the exams with the permission of Kasumi and Sarutobi. The first two parts of the exams blew by, and now he was getting ready for the 3rd and final part. It was a free for all meaning that the one's who made this far, had to defeat everyone else and come out on top. Naruto during the break they got before the final, had mastered the first level of the hirashin. He could now teleport at least five feet away. He had also kicked up his other jutsu, and even could use two of his three Mangekyou Sharingan techniques. Once the doors opened, he took off heading towards either the nearest water source, or the thickest forest. Arriving at a waterfall he smiled, and jumped in the air. Biting his lip, and swiping his hand over the blood, he cried out "Summoning Jutsu!" A few poofs of smoke later, and the waterfall was now infested with water dragons. He landing at the very top sat down and waited. It wasn't long later that quite a few Iwa genin ran towards him. He knowing what they wanted, said "Welcome to the end of the road for you guys. Hyoton; Heavenly blizzard!" Like the name suggested a powerful blizzard appeared, making visibility turn to zero. One Iwa genin shouted out "This won't help you Namikaze scum. We'll find you and kill you." He didn't know it, but his comrades had already frozen to death, or that Naruto was right beside him with a reddish-brown rasengan. Naruto then slamming the ball into the genin cried out "Yoton; Melting Rasengan!" The Iwa genin screamed at the top of his lungs, as the spinning ball of lava, slowly melted him, while the now below 0 blizzard was also freezing him. The blizzard then lifted, and 10 frozen Iwa genin could be seen standing there forever trapped in fear. Naruto appearing back at his spot, sat back down and said "10 down, 40 left to go." By the end of the final, Naruto had taken down almost all of the genin, with two killing each other, and one killing himself. Naruto was now trading blows with a Kumo genin, and it looked equal until Naruto jumped back and said "It's time to finish this." He jumping on the lake went through three handsigns and said "Lightning Blade!" On his left arm a crackling blade of white lightning appeared. He then vanished. Appearing behind the Kumo genin he flicked his wrist and said "It's over." The Kumo genin then fell to the ground, blood gushing out the gaping hole on his body. Naruto dismissing his summons, and unfreezing the waterfall smiled when he heard "The winner of the chunin exam final is Namikaze Naruto. It is with great honor that your hokage declares you a chunin of konoha."

Two months later Naruto was standing in front of Sarutobi, Kasumi standing beside him. Sarutobi looking him in the eyes said "The mission I'm about to give the two of you could very well save a lot of lives. It is also a long term mission, that could possibly last up to four years. The two of you are to head to Kirigakure and assist the rebels in the civil war. Kasumi you in charge. The two of you are to leave in two days. Pack enough supplies for two weeks. Do Konoha proud." Naruto saluting said "Hai Hokage-jiji." Kasumi also saluting said "Hai Hokage-sama." She then vanished in a swirl of leaves, while Naruto vanished in a flash of purple.

Two weeks later and Naruto was groaning as once again Terumi Mei assigned him to border patrol. He had done this since they got to the camp. He hated being so young, that everyone took him for a joke. He really wished he could shift his form, and was promising himself to learn how to do so, as soon as he got back to the village. Sitting down on the shack, he blinked feeling a group heading his way. Looking down he blinked spotting a group of men, with weapons. Creating a shadow clone, he decided to follow the group. He gasped when they approached a house, and drug a woman out of the house by her hair, along with a girl a year older then him. The leader of the mob said "We will purge this world of demons, like Yagura-sama ordered. Starting with these two." The woman with tears in her eyes asked "Why Kisuke-koi." The man sneering said "Because you're a bloodline carrying whore." Naruto hearing this decided to intervene before things got bad, appearing in the middle of the group in a purple flash, he stood in front of the woman, while a clone was in front of the girl. He crossing his arms gave the man an icy stare and said "I suggest you fools leave, before I am forced to terminate your lives." One man hearing this said "It's one of the demon lovers. Let's kill him to." Naruto hearing this shook his head and said "You have just sealed your fate." Turning his head to the wide eyed woman said "You may want to close your eyes, as what I'm about to do will make you sick to your stomach, the same goes for your daughter." The woman closing her eyes, knowing that her daughter did the same. Naruto seeing this turned to the men and said "Enjoy your time with real demons." He then going through a few handsigns cried out "Yoton; Lava Dragon jutsu!" The clone cried out "Futton; Vapour Dragon Jutsu!" Two huge dragons appeared one made from lava, the other from boiling mist, and attacked the petrified men. Their screams could be heard all the way from Kumo. Naruto turning to the woman and girl, said "You can open your eyes now." They did and gasped spotting the road clear. He then said "My clone will escort the two of you to my village. It's the village hidden in the leaves, just ask for the Hokage and if any old fools tries to make you into breeding stock tell them that you're under the protection of the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Arashi clan." Both nodded and the clone vanished in a flash of purple. Naruto sighing went back to his post, hating his life right now.

Two years later and Naruto was glaring at Mei, as she was once again assigning him to the stupid border patrol. Naruto crossing his arms said "I will not guard the motherfucking border again, and if you even try to make me, I will teleport my ass back to Konoha and report the mission as a failure. Kasumi-sensei isn't here to bale you out this time, as she was ordered back to konoha, for some reason. Now either give me an important job, or pray to Kami that you survive without my help." Mei now glaring back at him said "You wouldn't dare put the lives of so many people on the line, just because I assign you to border patrol again." Naruto with the most serious look on his face said "Try me." Mei glaring at him harder, sighed and said "Fine, no more border patrol for you. Instead you can try to raid the camps of the loyalist." Naruto smirking said "Like my clones have already been doing." Mei blinked and asked "What do you mean?" Naruto laughing said "My clones have been raiding loyalist camps since day one, why do you think the rebels have been sweeping the skirmishes with no casualties." Mei hearing this gained wide eyes, hearing him say that he was the one single-handedly responsible for the high success rate of the battles they had. She shaking her head stood up and asked "Why didn't you tell me that was you?" Naruto laughing said "I tried, but you said and I quote "Stop wasting time silly boy, and go guard the border."" Mei remembering that day, flopped back in her seat, with a cloud of depression over her head. She rubbing her temples looked at him and said "I guess I have been making you feel like dirt." Naruto snorting said "No you've made me feel like trash, since day one, downplaying my skills and making me feel like a weak, cry-baby 5 year old. I was the youngest chunin for Kami's sake." Mei hanging her head low asked "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Naruto rolling his eyes said "I forgive you, now put me on the frontlines. I'm itching for a battle." Mei hearing this lost her depressed aura and said "Alright Naruto, next battle we have you'll lead the troops." Naruto smiled at this

Two years later and Naruto was standing in front of the gates of Konoha, glad to finally be back home. Walking towards the guards he said "Chunin Namikaze Naruto reporting back from long term mission." The guards who were two females in their 20's blushed and gaped spotting him. The first one stood up and saluted him while saying "Welcome back Namikaze-sama." Naruto blinked at this, but then shrugged and entered his home village for the first time in 4 years. He smiled as it hadn't changed a bit, started heading towards the Hokage tower to give his report to jiji. He hadn't noticed the looks of respect, awe and lust he was now getting from the villagers. He reaching the tower, climbed up it, and blinked when he reached the top. At a desk beside the doors was the woman he had saved four years ago. She looking up and spotting him gained wide eyes and before he knew it he was being hugged by the very happy woman. She putting him down asked "Is it finally over?" Naruto smiling said "Yeah the mist is no longer bloody." She smiled at this. He then walked inside the doors, and tried not to laugh as Sarutobi was glaring at the paperwork with pure malice. Shaking his head he said "Jiji you really need to stop glaring at paper. It makes you look senile." Sarutobi blinking turned to look at who was talking to him. He gained wide eyes spotting the 9 year old Naruto, who was still the youngest shinobi to ever grace a roster. Getting up he hugged the boy and said "Welcome back." Naruto hugging the man back said "It's good to be back jiji." Ending the hug Sarutobi waved to a seat. Naruto nodding took the seat, and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a scroll he handed it to him and said "There's the report old man." Sarutobi nodding took the scroll and was about to ask Naruto a question when his door was opened and in came Kasumi reading her smut. She not looking up from her book asked "Is what I heard true Hokage-sama is Naruto-kun really back from the mist?" Sarutobi smirking said "Yes it's true, in fact he's standing right behind you." Kasumi turning around eye smiled spotting Naruto giggling at her still reading her smut. Kasumi walking over to her student hugged him and said "You had the two of us worried sick you little idiot." Naruto snickering said "I'm sorry Kasumi-sensei you try not to spill blood on a scroll while fighting a rampaging tailed beast." Kasumi letting him go asked "You really went head to head with the 3 tails?" Naruto nodding said "Yeah, it was a really tough battle. I'm really glad I activated my Susanoo or I'd be dead now." Kasumi blinked hearing this and asked "Susanoo is a technique of the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Naruto nodding said "It really puts a strain on your body, and I've only unlocked the partial forms. When I do unlock the final form, I'm going to be legendary, you hear me." Kasumi giggling asked "What are your plans now?" Naruto smiling said "It's time for me to become a Jonin after all I've been a chunin for two years now." Sarutobi hearing this said "No, you're a jonin as I gave you a field promotion after you took down the 3 tails. It's why you have three entries in the bingo book." Naruto blinked hearing this and pulled out the latest issue of the bingo book he had picked up. Cracking it open he turned a few pages and blinked spotting an image of his female form, listed as a S-rank shinobi, and named the Mistress of the Mist. Shrugging he turned a few more pages and blinked spotting him using his Susanoo. He was listed in the bingo book as a A-rank shinobi, he was actually using his name in this picture. Namikaze Naruto. He flipping the page blinked spotting him using his ice style rasengan, garbed in his black stealth chunin vest. He was listed as Namikaze Uchiha Naruto and was an A-rank shinobi. He flipping the page again blinked spotting him as a genin twirling one of his giant demon windmill shuriken coated in lightning chakra and his Sharingan blazing. He was listed as an A-rank shinobi and was named Uchiha Naruto. He flipping through the book some more could spot a few of his many different female forms in the book. He giggled spotting the version of him that looked like Hitachi and Kasumi fused. This version of him was listed as an SS-rank shinobi with a kill on sight order. It was named The Siren of the Forest. Naruto closing his book said "Old man I'm actually in this book a lot of times, 18 to be exact. Some of my most infamous forms are the Mistress of the Mist, Namikaze Naruto, and The Siren of the Forest." Sarutobi hearing this felt his eyes turn to plates as he shouted "THAT'S YOU?" Naruto snickering said "Sure is old man." Naruto then watched as the man closed his legs and asked "How could you do that to those men?" Naruto giggling said "Because they were rapist and pedophiles. I ended their crimes and brought justice to their victims." Kasumi smiling said "You are my favorite student." Naruto eye smiling said "I'm your only student Kasumi-sensei." She nodding said "That's why you're my favorite." Naruto laughing said "I'm going home now old man. My bed is calling my name."

Naruto arriving home stretched his muscles and ducked under the attack from very large wolf with three heads. He then jumped over the attempted attack by a purple lion with flaming fur. He stepping on the charging head of a forest green elk, tilted his head to avoid being grabbed by the talons of a orange eagle. He rolling to the side was just missed by a enormous golden dragon. He yawning deflected the attack from a teal orca. He opening walking into his home said "You guys have gotten big over the last two years. Give me a day of rest and we'll see if you're ready to become my partners and harbingers." All of the animals made their nose and followed him up the stairs. He reaching his room pushed open the door, and shook off his shirt. Walking over to his large bed, he plopped down on it and said "Home Sweet Home." He opening his right eye said "I'll install my new cyber warfare suit tomorrow after catching up with the gang." He feeling the three headed wolf climb into the bed, pulled it close to him and said "Cerci, you still love cuddling with me at night." The wolf barked and licked his face. Laughing said "That's my pretty girl." He yawning again, nuzzled into the fur of Cerci and was soon sleeping, never even noticing that Hitachi was at the door with a heavy blush on her face.

* * *

**Review or be consumed by the inner darkness of the Kurama and raped by Godzilla.**


End file.
